The Spectacular Wolfe
by KamenRiderDrive
Summary: Nick / Wolfe, Ame, and Yuki go to San Francisco for some answers. However, what battles await for them?


Chapter 1

*San Francisco Airport*

Nick: *Gets off the plane, along with Ame and Yuki*

Ame: *Yawns and stretches* I'm so tired...

Yuki: *Looks at the view of the Golden Gate Bridge* Wow! It's so pretty!

Nick: First things first, we need to get to the hotel.

Yuki: *Nods*

*Klaria Corporation Building, San Francisco*

Von Rachstein: *Looks over the city* Soon, the world will belong to me...

New Viper: *Stands next to Von Rachstein* I see you have a grand vision, master.

Von Rachstein: I do. Soon, all of the world will belong me!

New Viper: I think not! *Stabs Von Rachstein with a poison knife*

Von Rachstein: GAH! *Falls*

New Viper: *Laughs* I'll be the ruler of this world!

Guard: *Walks in* Mai, the six have arrived.

New Viper: Ah yes. Bring them here.

*The Horned Dynastid, the Emerald Darter, the Desert Scorpion, Magnitude Ten, Deadly Aim, and Poison Lilly enter*

Horned Dynastid: *Has brown rhinoceros beetle-like armor and a bulky figure* Horned Dynastid, here!

Emerald Darter: *Has a emerald dragonfly mask and wings* This darter will make you green with death!

Desert Scorpion: *Has tan scorpion-like claws, mask, and stinger on a long tail* Don't step on a scorpion, or you might get stung!

Magnitude Ten: *Has a orange and yellow riding suit with green colored visor-sunglasses, a pair of gauntlets that can make vibrations, and a mantis-like mask* Yee-haw! I'm here to rangle me some Wolfe!

Deadly Aim: *Has a dark blue and purple riding suit with red and white bullseye shoulder-pads and a mask similar to a wasp* I never miss, never!

Poison Lilly: *Has green skin, a dress made from various flowers, garter belts made from tulips, blond hair, red fingernails, and a whip with rose thorns* This rose has deadly thorns!

New Viper: I'm glad you could all make it.

Deadly Aim: I thought Von Rachstein sent us here...

Magnitude Ten: So where in tarnation is he?!

New Viper: There's been a slight change of plans...oh well...

Desert Scorpion: *Laughs* I'm glad that weirdo's gone!

Poison Lilly: *Looks at New Viper* This girl has spunk!

Horned Dynastid: Yeah!

Emerald Darter: I accept this girl as our leader!

New Viper: Good! Now, we find Wolfe and destroy him!

*The Hotel*

Nick: *Unpacking*

Yuki: Nick, can I ask you something?

Nick: What?

Yuki: Why did your parents leave you?

Nick: I actually don't know...

Yuki: That's terrible! What kind of parents leave their son all alone?!

Ame: I know right!

Nick: Well, as soon as you two finish unpacking, we're going to the subway station.

*Later*

Nick: *Finds the abandoned station* Here we are.

Ame: You sure this is the place?

Nick: *Nods* I'm positive.

Yuki: *Looks around* I guess no one's home...

Nick: *Sees a coin machine* I think I use this...*Puts two in the machine*

*Suddenly, a subway train comes out of a car*

Ame: *Jaw drops*

Yuki: Woah!

Nick: I bet this subway train can help us. Let's go inside.

Ame: Inside? It looks really old...

Nick: *Gets in*

Yuki: *Follows*

Ame: I guess I'll go too! *Gets in*

*The subway train begins to move*

Yuki: I wonder where it's taking us...

*Outside*

New Viper: *Sits and waits*

Emerald Darter: When do we get to crush Wolfe?

New Viper: In due time, Darter.

*The subway train finally stops at a small research area*

Nick: *Gets out* What the heck is this place?

Yuki: *Looks around*

Ame: It feels off for some reason.

Nick: *Sees a screen and a DVD*

Yuki: Hey look! A dvd player!

Nick: *Puts the DVD in the DVD Player*

*Suddenly, the video becomes Nick's Father's recording*

Nick's Father (Recording): Nick, I'm glad you've finally made it here.

Ame: Woah!

Nick's Father (Recording): I'm sorry we had to leave you at this young of an age, but it was to keep you safe. Von Rachstein originally created the serum called "Fangium", which could be used to make part-animal super soldiers.

Yuki: *Looks at Nick* That explains a lot.

Nick: *Nods*

Nick's Father (Recording): You were #45, as Von Rachstein only wanted perfection. He would personally shoot any new creation that wasn't perfect. I'm thankful you were made perfect.

Ame: That's terrible...

Yuki: How could someone be that cruel?!

Nick's Father (Recording): It gets even worse. Von Rachstein was part of the Nazi Party. He was making clones to create the perfect army.

Nick: *Jaw drops*

Nick's Father (Recording): Your mother and I took you to our house. However, Von Rachstein found us. We boarded a plane, and crashed it on purpose, to make sure that Von Rachstein doesn't find our trail.

Yuki: That makes sense now.

Nick: *Nods* I think I understand now.

*Outside*

Yuki: *Looks at the beach outside* Wow! It's a really pretty view!

Nick: *Ears perk up*

Ame: What is it Nick?

Nick: It's something from above...

Emerald Darter: *Divebombs Nick, Ame, and Yuki*

Nick: *Dodges*

Ame and Yuki: *Dodges*

Deadly Aim: *Throws a dagger between Yuki's wolf ears*

Yuki: *Feels the dagger scratch her ear* Ow!

Ame: *Throws sand in Deadly Aim's face*

Deadly Aim: *Dodges*

Desert Scorpion: *Rises out of the sand*

Yuki: *Runs*

Nick: They have us surrounded!

*Suddenly, vines from the plants begin to wrap around Yuki*

Yuki: *Trips* Hey!

Nick: *Spots Yuki* Yuki!

Poison Lilly: *Jumps and attacks Nick with her Thorn Whip*

Nick: *Dodges*

Horned Dynastid: *Stampedes towards Ame*

Ame: *Jumps out of the way*

Magnitude Ten: *Pressess his gauntlets into the ground, making the sands vibrate*

Ame: *Falls* Hey!

New Viper: *Swoops down from the sky and grabs Yuki*

Yuki: *Struggles* Let me go!

New Viper: *Laughs and starts to fly away*

*The other members of the Klaria Seven begin to run*

Nick: *Gives chase*

New Viper: *Pulls out a pumpkin shaped dart* Have a pumpkin, dearie! *Throws it on the ground, and it covers the Klaria Seven in a thick smoke*

Nick: *Can't see through the smoke* I can't see them!

Ame: I can't see them either!

Nick: *Escapes from the thick smoke and finds a note*

Ame: What does it say?

Nick: I need to fight each member of the Klaria Seven individually...

Ame: *Gasps*

Nick: I need to fight them. I need to save Yuki!

Ame: *Looks at the moon* I only hope that you can defeat all seven members...


End file.
